Speak Now
by PercyzBookworm
Summary: A songfic about B&B  what else ...my first songfic so reviews are greatly appreciated!


****

****

**Hey, y'all! This is my first songfic, so I'm sorry if it's the saddest attempt you've ever seen made at one. The song is "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, and I highly recommend it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Taylor Swift so the song/lyrics aren't mine. And if I owned Bones, do you really think Hannah would be gracing us with her presence? *smirks***

* * *

Speak Now

"Brennan," I answered, picking up my phone.

"Bren, why aren't you here at the church? The wedding starts in twenty minutes! You didn't forget, did you?" Angela asked me.

"Wedding? Who's wedding?" I asked, confused.

"Booth's! I cannot believe you forgot—" I cut her off.

"I didn't forget. I was never invited," I said honestly.

"Oh, Sweetie…I didn't know…" she replied softly.

"I-it's alright. I'll call Booth and give him my regards. He's bound to have his phone with him twenty minutes before the wedding, right?"

"He might. He is always on call for work and all…"

"I…I should go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up before Angela could tell me goodbye. I dialed Booth's number and waited, my heart pounding.

"Bones? What's up? I kinda have somewhere I need to be soon…" he said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, holding back tears. It was irrational, but I was (metaphorically, of course) broken-hearted.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to tell you, but Hannah didn't want there to be, you know, hard feelings or anything…"

"Right. She didn't want your best friend to be there for you. I understand." I hung up. A few seconds later, I saw my phone light up, the display showing that it was Booth. I didn't bother to pick up or hold back the tears. Then I realized: I still had time to stop this. Yes, I knew it was overly cliché but I could stop the wedding. I redid my makeup and threw on a nice dress, sprinting to my car. On the way to Booth's church I realized why Booth never lets me drive; I'm kind of a safety hazard.

Once I parked my car I ran into the church. Five minutes to spare. _I'm really not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion like this_, I thought to myself. _But Booth's not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl_. I snuck into the chapel and saw all of our friends and what I presumed to be Hannah's family. As I walked in past the dressing rooms in the church, I could hear Hannah yelling at a bridesmaid, most likely wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. I sat down in the back of the chapel, trying to conceal myself. I began to lose myself in a daydream:

I stand up and tell Booth not to say yes, to run away now. I'll meet him outside the backdoor of the church. He can't wait, or say a single vow. He just has to know how I feel, and the preacher said "speak now."

I looked up and saw Booth walking up to the front of the church, wearing a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. I can't let him see me, so I conceal myself behind some curtains on the wall. As the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march (in a bad way), Hannah floats down the aisle. Yes, her gown does resemble a pastry. Booth is smiling, but deep down I know he wishes that it was me instead of her. As the ceremony begins, I drift off into that daydream again.

I manage to zone back in just as the preacher says, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." There's a silence throughout the room; my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands and everyone's eyes on me. There are horrified looks all around, but I'm only looking at Booth.

I smile nervously and say, "I'm really not the kind of person who barges in on an occasion like this, but you're not the kind of guy who deserves to marry the wrong girl." There's a collective gasp from the guests. I recite the lines from my daydream to Booth: "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, and they said speak now." I shrug.

All my hopes are crushed, however, as Booth shoots me a look that I understand perfectly. I turn slowly and walk out of the church. I sit down on the front steps and start crying my eyes out like a hormonal teenage girl. Why does he have to be so lovable? Why can't I just move on like he did? My phone buzzes in my handbag. I pull it out; new text…from Booth. I flip my phone open.

"Let's run away now…I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor. (: "

I smile, happier than I've been in a long time. I run towards the backdoor of the church and into Booth's arms.

"Baby, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now," he smiles, kissing me.


End file.
